Regulus (character)
Regulus the lion is the Duel Monster Spirit of the card Regulus, and servant to Ancident Fairy Dragon. Regulus is a white lion, who Luna and Torunka join forces with in order to free Ancient Fairy Dragon from King Zeman. He is a supporting character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Background Not much of his past is known or shown. However he is Ancient Fairy Dragons personal servant and one of her friends. Personality He seems to be angry if anyone comes to the spirit world to harm the Duel Monster spirits. Also he has a soft spot for Luna. He even follows orders from her as well without hesitation. Appearance He is a big pale white lion with light yellow fur. He has dark blue markings all over his face and body. His eyes are yellow. Abilities He has really great speed. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime)' The Dark Signers arc During the fight between the 5 Signers and the Dark Signers, Luna goes into the Spirit World. Where she finds Regulus, in order to free Ancient Fairy Dragon from the seal that she has been put under. Eventually Luna is able to successfully find the White Lion in Pojar Forest with the help of a spellcaster spirit named Torunka. However, Regulus doesn't act too friendly with Luna or anyone else for that matter. According to what Torunka had told her, Regulus is dealing with the issue of not being able to save Ancient Fairy Dragon from her Rock Stone sealment. Its own behavior is also being caused by the effect of the Cursed Needle around its ankle. She then tells the Lion of the promise long ago that she made to Ancient Fairy Dragon, however because of the cursed instrument, he understands her on the opposite way. After some following events, Luna is finally able to dispose of the Needle and convince the White Lion of her righteous intentions by showing him her Mark of the Dragon. Luna learns that Regulus is actually the one who had called for her as he had already heard of her existence long ago from its master and as such, has been fighting ever since while waiting for Luna's return to the Spirit World. Regulus tells her that the one responsible for Ancient Fairy Dragon's sealing is none other than King Zeman. In order to set her free, Regulus, Luna and Torunka set off to Zeman's castle. They are able to get inside by tricking Zeman into thinking that they are servants and have captured an "unsuspecting" Regulus. Also they make Zeman believe that the only way for the King to minus Ancient Fairy completely is to release it first, and then place the Curse on both master and servant, thus to that deceitful reason the Monkey King completely falls for. Torunka accidentally reveals the plot, therefore resulting in a chase and the group getting separated. The two find Regulus after he destroys Zeman. Luna is taken back to the real world to take over for Leo, and after she plays "Respect Synchron". Regulus jumps in to the real world briefly to free Ancient Fairy Dragon from her chains, then goes back. He later on becomes a Duel Monsters card for Luna to use in her Deck as a way of repaying her for helping him. World Racing Grand Prix arc Regulus shortly after appears along side with Kuribon in the forest outside Haley's house, as they are worried for Luna who has been guided into the forest while being in some sort of control trance. He shortly after appears to aid Luna, after she gets blown by an attack made by Lester to her Bird of Roses. As Regulus appears flying and just in time to catch her, and land her back safely to the riding lane. After Machine Emperor Skiel is summoned, Regulus appears before her, and warns Luna of the power Lester posesses. Later on in the Duel, Lester commands Skiel to attack Luna directly. The spirits in her Deck take the brunt of the blast for her and Luna skates out of the smoke unharmed. She then thanks Regulus and the spirits for their help again. Video Games Quotes *I am the one that sent you here to help us *Let's go *Be careful *I will always be here to help you Relationships 'Ancident Fairy Dragon' He gets along very well with her. 'Luna' He gets along very well with her and doesn't want her to get hurt either. 'Toruka' It's unknown how he acts around him. But he seems to get along with him. 'King Zeman' He hates him a lot as well. Triva *He does not appear in the manga at all. *His birthday is ???, and his bloodtype is ???. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Rintaro Nishi *'English' : Dan Green all information on Regulus (Character) came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Regulus_(character) Gallery Regulus.jpg|He decides to take Luna to King Zeman so they can fre A.F Dragon. Category:Characters Category:Males